Geographic data is increasingly used to provide geo-spatial data to a wide variety of business, government, and academic applications. Increasingly, remote Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers are used to collect position data in a wide variety of electronic devices. For example, the GNSS receivers are now incorporated into cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), dedicated navigation devices, surveying instruments, construction equipment, etc. Additionally, GNSS receivers are often used to monitor the geographic position of high value items such as vehicles, laptop computer systems, or even packages which are being shipped. Thus, there are a wide variety of commercially available devices which utilize satellite navigation technology.
However, satellite navigation systems may be considered “dual-use” technology which means that the satellite navigation system may be used in a commercial, or military, application. As an example, a group or nation may convert a commercial satellite navigation device to a military purpose as a low-cost alternative to acquiring a military satellite navigation device with a dedicated military function. This also subverts monitoring of weapons proliferation, especially the proliferation of precision guided weapons.
Alternatively, resale of commercial products having satellite navigation components is also a problem for countries with laws prohibiting such resale. In addition
, a satellite navigation product which is intended for one market at a first cost may be resold for a profit in another market at a higher cost. This can undercut the profits of the company which originally sold the product and subvert the law of the country of manufacture, or where the operative enterprise may be domiciled.